Is good to love him?
by ShockGang12
Summary: Ok, maybe I'm fat, ugly and a nerd. But that doesn't mean that I can't love. Even if he barely knows about my existence. Even if we're so different- he's popular, rich, hot and I'm poor, unpopular and ugly. But a girl can dream. But the real question is : Is good to love him? Maybe I'll found this, maybe not. I'll find this in one day, right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-We don't know why, but we have lots of ideas. But we promise that this is the last story we'll began, then we'll start to update ALL our stories. We promise.**

** We don't own any of things are in this story/book. And 'Sonic Boom' isn't from 'Austin and Ally', it's my best friend's band, but we'll consider like a music shop.**

**And this is inspired by real life. We have a friend bullied because she wear braces and she isn't the smartest person. So, this is not COPIED, OK?!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

I woke up, stroking my face. Ugh, I hate Mondays. They're so...so...so awful. Whatever, I have to go to bathroom to get ready. I put my rabbit slippers and walk in bathroom.

Ugh, I look awful. Like always. Tangled hair and dark circles. Dark circles aren't something new for me. I have these everyday because of my job. I work at 'Music is my passion' and it's pretty cool. The bad thing is that I only get 10$ in a month and this isn't too much to pay for my aunt and her daughter.

And if you'll ask, I'm adopted by my aunt, Daisy, _mom's _big sister. My named _mother _abandoned me when I was born. And my father...my aunt told me that not even my _mom _meet him. All she knew was that I wasn't a wanted child. It was an accident. My _mom _went to a party, get drunk, meet the guy who should be my _father ,_they had sex and then, BOOM...I appeared. Aunt Daisy told me that _mom_ was 17 when I was born and she couldn't take care of me and but because she (aunt Daisy)was 24, auntie took care of me with her daughter, Amy, 4 year older than me. Auntie's husband, Josh, died when I was 8 in a car accident, so we're on our own. But auntie haven't a big salary, so we're kind of poor.

Now, I'm ready to go. My big black glasses, a green sweater, some brown combat boots and black jeans. I haven't even tried to arrange my hair because, anyways, I'll be bullied. So, nothing special.

I was always bullied. Because I'm fat,wear braces and I'm ugly. Like some people said. They told me to kill myself, and I tried, but stopped when I realized how stupid I was to listen to them. All people from school hate me. Well, almost. I have only 2 friends-Grace and Milton. Milton is a nerd, like me. Bullied everyday. And Grace, a cheerleader. But even if she's a cheerleader, she's bullied too and considered a nerd.

I have to goo, because I don't want to late to seniors classes. That's right. Because I'm so smart, I'm already in 12th grade. But no one knows my secret. Except for my family. I'm dyslexic. So all is very hard for me, but I had ambition and now I'm one of the smartest kids from the school.

"Kim, be careful" I turned to see Amy. I smiled and walked to her, kissing her cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said, walking to the door and opened it. I looked again at the house and sighed, then walk to the bus. I was lucky because it stopped just when I reached in station. The driver opened the door for me to enter. And then, BOOM...I was on the ground. I looked up to see a brown haired girl, in designer clothes, smirking. Ugh...Donna Tobin, school's bitch.

"Watch where you're going, Crawfish." she said, flipping her fake brown hair over her shoulder then walking in the bus. I rolled my eyes and raised from the ground, then walked in the bus. Ha, what a surprise. All seats were taken.

"Why are you still here? Go to the hell, bitch!" somebody screamed. All started to laugh and I felt tears in my eyes. I sighed and turn around to go, when somebody grabbed my hand. I looked up to see _the _Jack Brewer. School's heartthrob. Rich. Hot. He's 2 years older than me. I can't tell that he's the worst person ever. I mean, he never touched me, or talk to me. And he never bullied people. So, he's ok. I think so.

"S-Sorry?" I asked, kind of scared. He smiled at me, and dragged me to an empty seat, next to him. I looked at him, confused and surprised.

"Stay here. Next to me." he said, smiling at me, showing me his perfect teeth. I smiled shyly and do what he said. He stood next to me, smiling. All people from the bus stared at us, and I felt...awkward. And I couldn't help to not laugh about Donna's face when she saw her ex-boyfriend offering his seat to me, _the _stupid, nerd, ugly, Kim Crawford.

I looked up to see Jack, staring at me. He smiled then pulled out his phone from his pocket and started to play _Angry Birds . _I stared a little, then pulled my phone out too, connected my headphones and listen _Kiss you _by One Direction.

This day haven't started so bad.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: So, what do u think? Good, bad, cool, swasome, awful? All this feelings you can write in a review.**

** REVIEW, FAVORITE and FOLLOW, please?**

** Love u all. Except for haters ;) LOL XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank u so much guys! We absolutely love your reviews, and Kickfeaver, it's ok, you weren't rude and we want to thank u because u told us what we write wrong because we just corrected. **

** So, here's 2nd chapter. Hope you'll enjoy. And by the way, Kim and Jack will be a couple some chapters, but Kim will find something bad about Jack and they'll broke up, but they'll be a SERIOUS couple after chapter 10 (that doesn't mean that they'll be in chapter 11. When we'll want, but until chapter 10-no way) . **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

I walked in school's halls, like always, spit and mocked. I just wanted to kill all of them. But, I'm not doing karate. Actually, I was doing karate, but I quit because our sensei was arrested and the dojo was closed.

I reached to my locker and took my books. "Hey Kim!" I turned to see Grace and Milton, smiling. I walked to them and hugged Grace.

"Guys, I'm so happy to see you!" I said, smiling.

"We're too an-"

"Hey, Crawfish!" a football player screamed, interrupting Milton. "How much money you have from all sex you had? I mean, prostitutes are doing sex for money!"

"I'm sure she's millionaire because of all sex she had!" another guy said. All school started to laugh. I felt tears in my eyes. I couldn't help but burst in tears. I never did that in school. But now, I couldn't help. Everybody stopped and stared at me. I couldn't stand, so I ran. But then, BOOM! I hit something hard. I think is a wall. But, walls have arms? And packs? And hair?

"Hope you all are happy! You make a helpless girl to cry! Congratulation!" I looked up to see, Jack. He just...helped me and hugged me? I was kind of happy because all school stopped from laugh.

"J-Jack...I-" Jack put a finger on my lips.

"It's ok. " he said "Now, if someone will ever dare to talk like this to Kim and make her cry, I swear that he'll or she'll pay. Understood?!" All school nodded and left us alone.

Grace and Milton looked at us. I mounted to them to go and they just nodded and go. "Jack, I-I should g-go..." I said, trying to leave, but Jack grabbed my hand.

"Kim, are you ok?" he asked, looking deep in my eyes.

_So fucking hot! Why are you staying like an idiot?! Jump in his arms and kiss him!_

**_O, no you again!_**

**A/N-Kim will have 2 personalitie****s : Goodie and Baddie. Goddie Will be _like_** _**this**_** and Baddie** like_ this._

_Yesssss, I'm back! Your bad consciousness. And you're back too, good consciousness._

**_Let Kim to have her choices._**

Can you please stop?! I'm trying to tell something to Jack.

_But you're falling for him. And it's oblivious that you want to have Jack in you._

**_No, Kim, don't listen to...Baddie. She's like hell._**

_Actually, I'm hell's daughter, and you're God's daughter, Goodie._

**_Whatever...Kim, try to be you. Don't make the mistake your mother did years ago._**

"Kim?" Jack asked, disrupting my consciousness argue. I hate them!

_Hey!_

**_Hey!_**

Sorry...

I was about to answer, when I saw how close we are. Jack was about to close the gasp between us, when I pulled away. "I-I have to go!" I said, running to my class and left Jack shocked

* * *

** A/N: Sorry because is so short, but this week was full for me I mean- math exam (with God's help maybe I'll take a D ) and t****oday my BBF came to do a project for France. So, busy week.**


End file.
